conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Empire of Feudal Moga
The Empire of Moga is an ancient land originating in Earth arni Wyveria. The Empire is ruled primarily by three men ruling over three branches, with three tiers of rule being present. The lower and mid-level leaders are chosen by "More 'n' Half" vote, wherein the candidate with more than (or in the case of more than 2 candidates, closest to) half the votes. The upper leaders are dynastic, meaning that their descendants get the thrones. However, they can "Pass the Torch" to an unrelated person at any time. This empire began with the end of an Ancient Strife, a huge war that brought two separate empires to definition: the Eastern Empire of Guild-Moga, and the Western Doragokuni. The Treatise of Civilized Nations was passed into law to mandate several changes to the government of both nations, and to define the borders of the countries involved in the conflict. It also set up the provinces in Moga; these are numbered six, and are the Northern Glaciers, Western Plains, Eastern Plains, Eastern Desert, Southern Plains, and Central Forests. The Central Forests, Eastern Desert, and Northern Glaciers are considered the majorim, or "Primary" provinces; they have approximately twenty members in the Assembly of Chieftains, whereas the Minor Provinces have but ten. This makes up for an Assembly of ninety. Government and How it Works The Triumvirate There are three sectors of Guidance in the Mogan government: the Emperor's Rule, the Oracle's Wisdom, and the Master's Order. Each of these three control a different aspect of the country, such as the army, states of emergency, etc. and each one has different abilities to assist them. They also are each given the power of what's known as "Vemi'Yatuohor", or "Final command". It is a supreme check on all the other branches; it is simple. If they have reason to believe an act or ruling by one branch will harm the Nation or the well-being, they can easily put their foot down and stop that act until a decision is made by the Deuseme Calima'rendetuhen, which serves as the supreme court. "Passing the Torch" This is when a recognized member of the Heads of State (Oracle, Emperor, or Master) assigns another person to take their place permanently. This action cannot be reversed and the person is chosen freely by the leader. They need not have any qualifications. The Divisions This nation's government is heavily reliant on rules of three. There are three tiers of government, primarily--the Triumvirate, the House of Muses, and the Supreme Courts (Deuseme Calima'rendutehen)... there are three members of the Triumvirate... and thus there are three main divisions of rule. These three divisions of rule are each governed by a member of the triumvirate. There is the Oracle's Wisdom, the Emperor's Rule, and the Master's Order. The Oracle's Wisdom division controls matters associated with war, diplomacy, and other such matters concerning the relations of State. The Master's Order division controls all affairs within the Guild, first and foremost; however, it also serves as a Province-by-Province ruling body to determine, enforce, and control local laws and regulations. It is also responsible for the Conservation Corps. Finally, the Emperor's Rule can take on any role at the greatest need; however, his main duties are concerned with nationwide laws, the control of the military inside His domain, and the maintenance of public structures. It is responsible for roads and all erections which any member of the public citizenry can use. Elections and Changing of the Hands Elections of upper-level governmental officials is rare; most often, it is a dynastic position, with the main exception being the Guild Master, whose position is filled by an elected, qualified individual upon his death. In the case of a death of an Official, however, a new one must be elected, if there is not a descendant currently to take his place. The Deuseme Calima'rendutehen Literally "Supreme justice deciders", this serves as the supreme court. It functions as a "Board" court, wherein a Board of Justices is assigned every ten years and they serve as juries in the other justice's cases. In addition, every man and woman over the age of sixteen is able to be drafted to the Jury, a duty which they must attend to in order to successfully complete the tradition of Gehmthayer, Wander Year, wherein young men and women get a few year's worth of experience in jobs and life in order to best prepare them for the future. The Supreme Court has the authority to hear cases based on the following criteria: Cases involving... * Crimes or cases of the Guild Officiaria * Crimes or cases of the Assembly of Chieftains * Crimes or cases involving the Great Triumvirate * Crimes or cases involving the state versus its people * ALL cases of treason And they are involved in the following: * Making laws; they must hear and pass all laws suggested and voted Forth by the House of Chieftains and Guild Officiaria * Damning laws; they have the ultimate power to destroy laws made * Issuing writs; the Supreme court can issue a writ of command that commands anyone or thing to do anything (within boundaries of reasonable law). They will not hear minor cases or cases involving less than either a life or twenty thousand Zenni. (roughly 200,000$) The House of Muses (the Legislature) The House of Muses consists of two primary sections: the Guild Officiaria, and the Assembly of Chieftains. The Assembly of Chieftains consists of ninety local-level tribal/village leaders chosen by the peoples living in their provinces. Twenty from each majorim are chosen, as well as ten from each minore (minor province), and they elect the mid-level leaders. These mid-level leaders are nominated by the people, and there are sixty of them. Ten are chosen from each province. In addition, The Directory, which consists of ten "cabinet members" for each ruler, serves as a third section. These serve as jurors in civil and criminal cases involving individuals, and in lawmaking cases as Directors of Vote. They are the only branch who's individual vote counts towards lawmaking. More on this in section Lawmaking and Voting. The Assembly of Chieftains In the Empire, each province has either twenty or ten Counties. Each County can have multiple townships, and from these townships is annually elected a Chieftain of the County. The Assembly of Chieftains is made up of these men and women. To be a Chieftain of the County, you must... * Be a chieftain of a Township in the County you wish to run for * Be a citizen of the Moga Empire for at least ten years prior * Be over 18 The Guild Officiaria These are sixty individuals, ten from each Province, nominated by the people from their province to run and then elected by the Assembly of Chieftains. Interestingly, each member of the Guild Officiaria has to be approved by a 2/3rds vote of at least 20 Chieftains (so 15/20 or so). In addition, the Guild Master can nominate and instantly push to election a Guild Officer at any time. The Guild Officiaria not only vote on issues presented to the House of Muses, but they also control individual Guild Outposts in each province. There are ten in each province, though the minore only require five to be actually active before a "state of neglect" is declared. A Guild Officer can arrest with warrant any citizen, in addition to having the power to preside in civil cases directly involving the local Guild chapter. They are also allowed to vote in all elections. Finally, Guild Officiaria, when elected, are given a designation of Assignment: this Assignment controls which division of the government they have say outside of voting in. The Directory The Directory consists of thirty individuals, five from each Province, who are at the highest level of Mogan legislature. Lawmaking and Voting Lawmaking is done by the Supreme Court. They are reliant on the House of Muses for approval and the pushing of laws. The Supreme Court seldom makes laws on its own; when it does, it uses the power of Mogan justices known as "Suprema Moga", or "Supremes of Moga"--allowing them to issue a law to be voted on at the next meeting of the House. And, as this is a semi-feudal system, the Chieftains are considered the "knights" (and thus are members of the Force arni Moga) of their counties. Taxes must be paid to them, and work must be done in the county; any violations to county laws go through them first. Voting is complicated. # Mogans vote on Chieftains, Guild Officiaria, and Directors for each of their counties # Chieftains vote on a province level, but in Major cases, can participate in the Tree of Votes. # Chieftains vote on Guild Officaria; Guild Officiaria require 2/3 vote from both the people and Chieftains to be allected # Guild Officiaria vote on Directors and on issues related to the guild jurisdictions in their areas. They also vote on all major cases and they are the deciding factors in the vote for Directors. # Directors vote on new laws, and decisions of the Supreme Court. They can also, at any time, put an official of the government up for audit. =The Mogan Armed Forces= Main article:The Mogan Armed Forces The Mogan Armed Forces, previously (and still traditionally) Force arni Moga, is the Moga Empire's armed forces. It is quite technologically advanced and has approximately 1,000,000 members. It is open to women. It consists of six branches: the Army, the Navy, the Air Strike, the Border Control, the Knights, and the Verhohlen Sturmwaffe, an ancient tradition from the days when Germanic peoples still ruled the land. The Army The Mogan Army has many different positions in its ranks. They are divided between three branches: Infantry and Light Weaponry, Armored Defense and Offense, and Range Command. Infantry and Light Weaponry This branch of the Mogan Army has been renowned time and time again for its extreme swiftness and its prompt response times in the heat of battle. They operate all manner of non-armor manned weaponry on the battlefield. Their expertise lies primarily in machine guns and fortifications. It is known that this division began in the early days of Moga's forming, with its official roots being designated as the Rangers of Wyvernhome of the ancient days. This force was presumably organized by the Wyvernians of Old, before the War of Strife. After the War of Strife, they worked to protect the newly-established border separating Moga and Wyvernhome, until it collapsed in 1027 AS. They were then contracted by the then-emperor Karlon I to protect the five major cities of the land. Wyvernhome began once again creating fortresses; however, they only completed three. Eventually, a merger contract was formed and signed that created an organized force known as the "Offensive". This short name would never be made official, however, as the name "Infantry and Light Weaponry" was deemed much more professional. They merged and began construction on five more fortresses -- two in Wyvernhome, to result in five total, and three in Moga proper. They served as the primary military force for years, until the official military was organized in what most would know as 1900. During the Great Wars about this time period, they were renowned for their bravery and for the fast erection of fortifications on the battlefield. Their most famous weapons are listed below. * I-1A Infantry Machine Gun - Incredibly fast-firing machine gun, most commonly issued. It was the fastest firing gun available, and had two modes: fast and sniper. Sniper mode was designed to require the user to pull the trigger every time they wished to fire; fast mode was designed to fire as long as the trigger was pulled. It was also relatively long, and was very accurate. * A-75 Anti-Armor Minicannon - Single-shot weapon carried by a few infantrymen, designated as individual anti-armor units. This gun was a force to be reckoned with. It was designed with sheer brutality in mind. It fired a 75 millimeter solid, hard round, fired from the back of a firing tube with a form of rocket propulsion. This propulsion worked in two ways: first, the round would launch itself out of the tube; and then, when it hit its target, it would explode again, this time launching the round forward with solid power. The rounds it could fire were the 75-ATAP-R and the 75-ATHE-R (Anti-Tank Armor-Piercing - Rocket, and Anti-Tank High-Explosive - Rocket, respectively). These were also used in at least two tank destroyers. * A-120 Anti-Armor Remote Mortar - Mortar-style weapon carried by at least one man in every platoon. It fired a 120 millimeter round in an arc style, designed to land on or near armor and cause heavy damage. Launched only HE. Despite the requirement that its legs be outstretched for it to fire, it was also purportedly excellent at close-range fire... * Z-1 Gun - A legendary gun. Very well known for its round, which was a massive 37 millimeter beast, and its firing mechanism, which had very, very little recoil and could propel the shell incredibly far. Saw use in almost all fronts and was commonly used to take out enemy fortification and weaponry crewmen, due to its incredible accuracy and the likeliness to be unaffected by being hit by just one thin surface. Was known to punch right through up to 10 millimeters of metal (sometimes, up to 20). Armored Offense and Defense This division was formed when the Infantry was formed. It originally was designed to operate specially-built armored vehicles that ranged from armored trucks to very, very old tanks. It was also developed strongly enough to operate and construct both mobile and static fortifications on-the-go in strategic locations. It was sworn into being in AS 2001, during a ceremony where the Infantry, Armor Division, and Arms Ordnance (often shortened to merely "Ordnance") was formed. They first saw service in active combat in the beginning of the Second Great War, in 2031. This was the first time they had seen direct participation in active combat in an active conflict. By this time, their technology had advanced at a slow but steady rate, producing some quite valuable light armor, such as the O-1 light tank. Their most famous weapons are listed below. * T-120A Heavy Tank. Renowned for its excellent speed and mobility, excellent armor, and big gun, this tank had very few flaws -- among them were its inefficiency in the heat of battle in close combat due to its mass and the lack of small-caliber guns in the final production. Most models ever produced for a heavy tank, topping in at a whopping 1,000. The Verhohlen Sturmwaffe Translated from the German and Ancient Mogan, it means "Silent assault weapon". It can also be represented as "V-Sturmen", and is popularized as "The V-S". They are a division of incredibly secretive soldiers whose main goal is to protect the members of the triumvirate. In addition, they protect the Directors and are present at all meetings involving the Guild Officiaria. Finally, they may be assigned to positions of secrecy, where their high confidentiality training and emotional bankruptcy is needed. Brennendherz Brennendherz was an infamous town in the Eastern Desert. It originally consisted of a simple Guild Outpost and prison, where Guild Criminals were sent to dig trenches through the desert, among other work. It also contained a residential area, industrial park, and small plaza. However, in AS 2032 (AD 1932), as the World Wars broke out, they began using the town's prison to house war prisoners and converted the old Guild Outpost, which as decently sized and well-built, into a rehabilitation facility for those diagnosed with "Mental instability as a result of War". As the war raged on, the members of the Mogan Government began to grow quite corrupt. The current triumvirate signed into law the "End of Ages Act", which allowed them to imprison anyone without promise of trial, if they were considered national threats. They began with trade unionists, but later moved on to Mogan Christians, "unpure" Limestaen, foreigners, and disabled or infertile people. It is most akin to the Auschwitz and Birkenau camps in Germany during the same time period. At its maximum, this camp alone held nearly 500,000 people--almost half of those killed during the Prison Years. During this time, several V-S were transferred to Brennendherz to care for it and issue rule. They were also considered the directors of all functions of the prison and were also responsible for all murder and torture. The four primary V-S members were: * Lienman Volmer, Major, Male - could not be found guilty of a crime, though historians have since proved his guilt. He has since died of terminal lung cancer. * Sieah Niammel, Lieutenant III Class, Female - Charged with Supreme Torture, 3 counts of Rape, 10,407 counts of Direct Murder of the First Degree, and Embezzlement - sentenced to death * James Hrag, Lieutenant III Class, Male - charged with Supreme Torture, 329 counts of Rape, 100,074 counts of Direct Murder of the First Degree - sentenced to the Horrors * Cecilia Mistovrik, General of the V-S, Female - charged with Supreme Murder, Aiding and Abetting the Act of Genocide, and Murder of the First Degree - sentenced to death